


It's true

by Selly_Blackbird



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Blushing, Chapter 280, Explicit Language, M/M, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly_Blackbird/pseuds/Selly_Blackbird
Summary: "He could almost hear the evil laugh sound effect what he always saw in the movies. They were still walking, He Tian's arm on his shoulder, holding his wrist, then GuanShan replied."Or what if GuanShan's reply was different than in Chapter 280.





	It's true

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers,  
> I haven't written anything for a long time and I'm a bit out of practice, and also this is my first TianShan story. :) Please note that English isn't my first language and this story isn't beat read. All mistakes are mine, and I'm sure there will be plenty. Chinese names and culture are also pretty new for me, so please try to be nice, and feel free to point out my mistakes. :)  
> I hope you will like this story. Let me know what you think! :)

It was still early in the morning when Mo GuanShan arrived at school. He was wearing his new orange t-shirt, and he could tell his morning wasn't too bad until the bane of his life, whose name was He Tian, popped out of the nowhere like he usually did, and was clinging on him, just like he often did… And it annoyed GuanShan more than anything in this world. People were watching them, not only because He Tian was one of the most popular students in the school but also because they totally look like a couple and it was embarrassing. 

Guan Shan tried to get out of He Tian's arm, but the black-haired was stronger and grabbed his wrist and held it tightly. While they were fighting their silent battle, Jian Yi joined them. He was pale and looked like he rose from his grave and not from his bed. He was whining about something, but GuanShan was too busy to get rid of He Tian's arm to listen.

'What did he say?' GuanShan asked after Jian Yi went into his classroom.

'He said that you're secretly in love with me. Is it true?'

How can this chicken dickhead ask something like this in the middle of the school??? Why was He Tian enjoying to teasing and humiliating him all the time? And why GuanShan had to tolerate it? Yes, why GuanShan had to endure it? This time he would take revenge on this annoying bastard, and tease him back. He could almost hear the evil laugh sound effect what he always saw in the movies. They were still walking, He Tian's arm on his shoulder, holding his wrist, then GuanShan replied.

'Yes.'

The reply was simple and easy-going; his voice was calm and cool. Cool as the freshwater in the mountains. GuanShan didn't stop moving, but after two steps, he noticed that He Tian's warm and heavy arm wasn't on his shoulder anymore. He secretly smirked under his nose. _"All right, GuanShan, it's time to do the final blow,"_ he thought.

He looked back over his shoulder, but he almost lost his cool style from what he saw. He Tian was frozen in his movement, the shock was clearly seen on his face, the top of his ears was red, and he was blinking like the cartoon figures on TV. If their lives were like a comic story now, a little bubble would appear next to him and announce that He Tian.exe stopped working.

'Are you coming, bastard? We will be late for class.'

GuanShan watched how He Tian's brain was processing the information, maybe a little voice was screaming in his head, _'Move, He Tian! Say something! Smirk, laugh, tease him! Do something for fuck's sake!'_ but the black-haired boy was just standing there, speechless.

After a minute what seemed an eternity, He Tian began to move again, but he remained silent during the rest of their walk.

When they reached Mo GuanShan's classroom, He Tian looked at him, ears still red, a questioning look in his eyes, but GuanShan didn't give him a chance to say anything. He stepped into the room a closed the door after himself. He moved aside from the door and buried his tomato-red face into his hands. GuanShan sank down to the ground and let out a shaky breath. He couldn't believe what he had said. Maybe He Tian would tease him with this for the rest of his life, but it totally worth it. After a few calming deep breaths, he fished his phone out of his pocket and opened the calendar. He tapped the password and watched the already colourful agenda; almost every day had a little note. He turned today's cell into red and added a note: I made him speechless.

Although GuanShan was content with himself, during the lesson, he tried to ignore the little voice in his head what was constantly repeating: You know deep down in your heart, it's true. _It's true. It's true. It's true._


End file.
